The present invention relates generally to a quick-fixing element and more particularly quick-fixing elements for fixing guide rails on lattice-like lateral parts which are formed, for example, of wire or rods. These lateral parts can be found in household appliances, such as dishwashers, baking ovens, etc., a use in other pieces of furniture also being conceivable.
In the case of lattice, which can be fastened in household appliances or furniture, several mutually parallel extending horizontal rods are usually provided which are fixed on vertical rods. The horizontal rods may be bent at right angles in order to project into the interior of the household appliance so that shelf bottoms, baking sheets or lattice-type baskets can be slid between the lattice bars. In order to extend the pull-out length of such inserts, which can be slid in, or to facilitate the pull-out movement by using special sliding, rolling or ball bearing guides, guide rails are also fixed to the lateral parts. This fixing of the guide rails takes place by a screwing-on of a countersheet or a snapping-in by sheet metal clips mounted on the guide rails.
The present sheet metal clips have an essentially C-shaped construction and, by means of an upper section, reach around an upper rod and, by means of the lower section, reach around a lower rod of the lateral element. However, these sheet metal clips have the disadvantage that, when stressed, the upper bearing rod may bend downward and the lower rod will disengage from the sheet metal clip. This can open the connection when the upper rod deforms. Also in the event of slight deformations, the sheet metal clip no longer holds on to the rods in a form-locking manner and may therefore rattle. In addition, the known sheet metal clips will be secured, with respect to a displacement along the rods, only when they rest on lateral stops. Locking of the sheet metal clips in both directions along the rod is not provided.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a quick-fixing element which is securely held on the lateral part even under the effect of considerable forces, and which can be used for different lattice types. In addition, the quick-fixing element should be easy to mount.
This object is achieved by means of a quick-fixing element of the present invention.
When a nose is provided on the quick-fixing element between the upper and the lower holding section and rests against the second lower rod of the lateral part, the quick-fixing element maintains the distance between the two rods even during considerable vertical loading. This prevents the rods from moving away from one another and possibly detach the quick-fixing element. In addition, a load on the quick-fixing element is distributed on both rods, so that higher vertical loads can be absorbed.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the quick-fixing element is made of a bendable material and the lower holding section with the nose forms a snap connection. As a result, the quick-fixing element can be fixed in a simple manner on the lattice-type lateral part. In addition, the snap connection holds the quick-fixing element in a form-locking and force-locking manner on the lateral part, so that no rattling noises can occur.
Also, a second nose may be provided between the lower and the upper holding section which, when the first rod bends toward the second rod, will rest on the second rod. This second nose therefore forms a stop for the upper rod, so that, also during lateral loads and/or stressing from the downward direction, the two rods maintain a uniform distance from one another and the forces are transmitted to both rods.
For a manufacturing of the quick-fixing element at reasonable cost, this element is preferably constructed in one piece from a metal sheet. In this case, the noses can be produced by stamping and bending, so that only a few working steps are required during the manufacturing. It is also possible to manufacture the quick-fixing element from other material, such as plastic.
According to another embodiment of the invention, recesses are provided in the upper and/or lower holding section. A right-angle bend of the first or second rod or a rod which extends perpendicularly to the first rod can be inserted into the recesses. In this manner, the quick-fixing element can be fixed on the lateral part, so that a displacement along the rods is not possible. As an alternative, profilings can be provided on the rods, so that sections provided on the quick-fixing element engage the profilings on the rods in order to prevent a displacement. Instead of the recesses, projections, thickenings or other elements can also be provided for the fixing.
According to another embodiment of the invention, at least one center section is provided between the upper and the lower holding section, which center section partially reaches around another rod of the lateral part. When loads are particularly large, it may be advantageous to distribute the load on the quick-fixing element to three or more rods, so that the corresponding number of holding sections are to be provided on the quick-fixing element.
According to the invention, a pull-out guide is provided on which at least one quick-fixing element according to the invention is provided.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.